Within the field of the present method, system and device, the term load means any object able to be carried and dropped from a plane. These could be particularly drones, freight, etc. Preferably, a load corresponds to a piece of ammunition which, within the framework of the present method, system and device, means a missile or bomb type projectile. Preferably, such projectile is part of a usual weapon system with a military load and is provided with a propelling system and guiding means adapted to fly it and guide it toward a target to be damaged or destroyed. This can be particularly a guided bomb or a cruising missile.
The present disclosure relates more precisely to a carrying and dropping system for a military transport plane, wherein carrying the missile is performed in the plane cargo compartment and dropping is implemented through an opening arranged in the back the plane.
Numerous dropping systems are known, which generally use a parachute for dropping a piece of ammunition being carried on board. In such a case, the parachute being fastened to the piece of ammunition is in general inflated in the back of the plane so as to bring the piece of ammunition toward the back outside the plane.
In particular, the document DE-103 42 565 discloses a missile carrying and dropping system being provided on a transport plane. Such system comprises a container being arranged in the cargo compartment and being able to receive a plurality of missiles. Such missiles are mounted within the container so as be able to slide with respect to said container which is fastened inside the plane. Moreover, a parachute is fastened to the back of each of said missiles. In this case, to implement a missile dropping, the following steps are made:                the doors of the back cargo compartment of the plane are opened;        the parachute being fastened to the missile to be dropped is expanded outside the plane;        while inflating, such parachute retains the missile which is ejected backwards through sliding in said container; and        when the missile is completely ejected from the plane, it is released from the parachute, and it can be then propelled and guided as usual.        
The dropping solutions with a parachute have numerous disadvantages, including:                a large slowing down of the piece of ammunition after dropping. In fact, the military transport planes are limited in velocity (generally around Vc=200/250 knots) upon a flight with the cargo compartment being open. The use of a parachute for extracting the piece of ammunition involves a quasi-nil velocity after dropping. Now, the present ammunition is dimensioned to be fired from fighters at high velocities (close to M=0.8-0.9 (Vc>400 knots)) without slowing down after dropping. The low velocity of the piece of ammunition after dropping suffers from problems of pilotability, engine start for cruising missiles, as well as a strong range reduction for guided bombs and small missiles. Consequently, the use of initially dimensioned ammunition for dropping from fighters makes the integration of a re-acceleration system necessary;        a risk of collision at the cargo compartment exit. In fact, the lower cargo compartment door is horizontal upon a flight dropping. The piece of ammunition should then run over a distance equivalent to the door length (5 to 6 meters) before exiting from the plane area. This last disadvantage reduces the fields of use (limitation of the acceptable meteorological conditions);        the integration on the piece of ammunition of a holding point allowing both the piece of ammunition to exit in a balanced way and the acceleration efforts to be supported. Moreover, it should be anticipated to provide a safety system allowing for the parachute dropping if the piece of ammunition stays jammed; and        a lack of discretion upon the parachute dropping, once the piece of ammunition is ejected. In fact, the parachute is not recovered after dropping, which can allow for enemy troops to identify the origin of a shoot.        
Consequently, the use of a parachute upon a dropping is complicated to be implemented and needs heavy modifications for adapting it to usual (missiles and bombs) ammunition.